eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom
Thomas "Tom" is the deuteragonist/anti-hero of Eddsworld. He is inspired and formerly voiced by Tom Ridgewell until he decided to leave Eddsworld. (He was voiced in earlier episodes by Alex L'Abbé, and voiced by Edd Gould in his first appearance). It is unknown who will replace him. Appearance Tom's character is known for having a blue hoodie, no eyes but has vision, yet Tomska has said Tom has black eyes, he loves kittens, kitten shopping, large spiky hair (which he called "Steve" in "Moving Targets") and a round, spherical head. He is shown to be the smart and funny out of the three main cast members and may be the sanest of the characters in the show. He appears to most of the time wear a bored expression of the time but does sometimes have a more cheerful one. Tom's trousers have different appearances depending on which season he is in. Sometimes he is shown to have dark blue jeans where as at others to have normal grey leg wear. Tom wears checkered shoes on his feet which are the set out the same way as a chess board. Personality Tom usually seems rather unfazed by huge troubles and threats, as shown in "Space Face (Part 2)", when he was standing by some buttons and pressing them, making no actual effort in the slightest to prevent the ship they were aboard from crashing into Earth below. He also did not panic at any point at all when the ship was going at full speed and he did not show any concern. It is revealed in "Zanta Claws" that Tom dislikes (wants to destroy) Christmas. However, at the end of the 2005 Christmas Special, Tom reveals that he does not actually celebrate Christmas. Tom is a very shallow, sadistic and cruel character. He does not tend to care about anything unless it will benefit him (not including "Zanta Claws II", where he saves Santa from being shot by jumping in front of him). Tom will also never help someone if he does not gain anything from it. He appeared to be kinder in the earlier episodes, as "Zombeh Nation" seemed to show him being concerned for Matt. He is also a very cold character and is aware his actions will often hurt people but however does not take any responsibility. At times he will make others suffer to reward himself and tends to humiliate people a lot. Biography In "Fun Dead", his mom was a bowling ball and his dad was a Pineapple, explaining his lack of eyes and spiky hair. Oddly enough, in a flashback in "25ft Under the Seat", Tom's dad was a watermelon, because the animator at the time, Edd Gould, admitted he could not draw a pineapple. He is best known for having a deep hatred of Christmas, due to the fact that he is a Jehovah's Witness. An example would be in "Zanta Claws" when he was up on the roof trying to shoot Santa Claus with a bazooka. On "Xmas Day", he is the only one not excited for Christmas, even before the bad presents, the flamed fire, and the horrible reception. In "Zanta Claws II" he is given his most wanted gift, a pair of eyes by Zanta, but when Zanta tries to shoot Santa, after Tom accidentally shot him in the arm, he jumps in front of Santa and the laser reflects off of his new eyes and hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. This burns his eyes though and he is once again eyeless, saying he hates Christmas at the end of the flash. In "Xmas Day", he shows almost no emotion whatsoever during the episode. His hate for Christmas is truly shown in "Zanta Claws III", where he steals Zanta's sleigh and sets out to destroy Christmas once and for all. He is eventually stopped by Edd, Matt, Santa, and Zanta. His hatred towards Christmas is also shown in "Space Face", when Tom burns down a Christmas tree in the desire room. According to Edd "Tom's pain is always the best thing about Christmas". His lack of eyes have been referenced to many times. In "Ruined", Edd could not see Tom's eyes in the dark, before he remembered Tom had no eyes. When he was about to be attacked by a sea monster he yelled "Life... Flashing... Before... Hm." when he realized he did not have eyes for his life to flash before "25ft Under the Seat". In "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)" he rubs his hands into his eyes, revealing there are not eyeballs in the sockets but that the sockets appear to be jet black. In "WTFuture" Tom takes his bass Susan out of a case by going through a retina scanner, which unlocks since there was no data found. One Eddsworld comic saw him trying to crush some play dough with his mouth, which ended up coming out of the holes where his eyes were and acting like a shape maker. His clones have their eyes removed by forks during the production stage in "Spares". In "Zanta Claws", when saying "I did not!" Tom has eyes. Tom does however have eyes in all three Zanta Claws movies. In "Zanta Claws", innocent-looking eyes appear whilst he denies that he ate the pie, in "Zanta Claws II", he receives eyes from Zanta (however they burn in the sunlight and are later destroyed by a laser gun blast), and in "Zanta Claws III", he has angry eyes whilst talking to Zanta, saying "You Suck." making a random appearance for an unknown reason similar to the original part of the sub-series. And in "Space Face", when Tom was zapped by a normalizer by Edd, he had eyes. But when he was zapped by a laser gun by Matt, he had no eyes once again. Tom may be the stupid one at times, as seen in "Spares" when he mistook white paint for milk and drank it even after Edd had told him it was white paint, but, in "Climate Change", he was shown to be smarter than Edd and Matt. Despite Tom and Tord hanging out together and living together (until Tord moved), they hate each other. It is revealed in behind the scenes when Tom called Tord a commie (communist) and Tord responded, calling Tom a Jehovah's Witness. In "Ruined", Tom taunts Tord because Edd chose him to go with him when the gang had to split up (it would have been safer for Matt and Tord if the latter had not had any matches). In "Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005", it mentions Tom and Tord's frequent arguments. In "25ft Under the Seat", as Tord was leaving, Tom says, "Good riddance", and Tord backs his car into Tom, knocking him over. He also ended up shooting and killing Tord's ghost during the events of the Zombeh trilogy despite the fact he was trying to help him. In a world where Edd never existed, Tom and Tord became friends and started making 'adult films' together, making Tom extremely wealthy. Also, in "Just a Bit Crazy", they smile at each other for unknown reasons. Tom and Tord's hatred for each other reached its climax during The End. Tord forced Tom to move out of the house, then Tord later tried to kill Tom with his giant robot, when Tom returned. At first it looked like Tord succeeded, having destroyed the house with Tom inside it, but in reality had only killed Jon. Tom was revealed to still be alive underneath the rubble, and destroyed Tord's robot with his harpoon gun. As of The End, Edd and Matt share Tom's hatred towards Tord. Tom's relationship with Matt is less turbulent than Tord's, though he often denies being Matt's friend. Matt on the other hand likes Tom a lot. During "Hammer and Fail (Part 2)", Edd asks Tom why Matt acted so strangely the previous night, to which Tom replied "What do I look like, his friend?!" During "Space Face", Matt's vanity level increases or decreases significantly in response to Tom's words about him during the episode implying Matt thinks highly about Tom's thoughts about him. In "Fundead", Matt obtains a cymbal playing monkey which he names "Little Tom". Tom later throws the monkey at a hoarde of Zombehs blowing it up. In the same episode Matt tells Edd to give his novelty toy collection to Tom if he perished, to which Tom quickly replies he'd like his new novelty toy collection to be burned by Edd if he gets killed. Tom seems to periodically take enjoyment out of Matt's misfortune. In "Space Face", Tom constantly shoots Matt's arm off with a laser gun, Tom traps Matt in a torture cage in "Saloonatics", smiling at a scared Matt refusing to let him out and grins mischievously when Matt gets chased by police mistaking him for a monster in "PowerEdd". Tom's apparent dislike for Matt may be caused by Matt's often reckless and dangerous behavior, such as when Matt shoots Tom in the face with a laser gun and when Matt electrocuted Tom during "Space Face". It could also be due to the fact Matt's personality is usually very loud, upbeat and optimistic, where Tom is usually quiet, unhappy and grumpy. Tom often finds Matt very annoying due to his personality. After the events of "The End", it appears Tom has taken a better liking to Matt, after Matt tried to destroy Tord's robot to avenge Tom. Afterwards, Tom let Matt have an apartment at his complex. There have been times before this however, where Tom has shown he indeed cares about Matt such as being the only person to show concern over Matt being trapped in a zombie infested train station in "Zombeh Nation" and telling Matt that he's "alright" at the end of "Space Face". Tom's relationship with Edd is the strongest. Though Edd occasionally hurts Tom or teases him such as pushing him into a booby trap in "Ruined", laughing at his pain in "Zanta Claws 3" and throwing random bad insults at Tom in "WTFuture", the two generally get along well and agree on some topics. Edd and Tom are shown to usually be mutually annoyed by Matt's antics and will often belittle or tease Matt together, such as I. "Hammer and Fail (Part 1)" when they both give Matt a hard time over his collection of junk and tricking Matt into playing Hide and Go Seek with himself so he can leave them both alone in "Hide and Seek". Tom and Edd often spend time together eating breakfast or watching TV. Tom goes as far as to help Edd run away from his murderous future self in "WTFuture", because according to him, a life with only him and Matt without Edd would suck. Tom's alcohol addiction was revealed in "Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld" when he tells the interviewer he was kicked out of the production of The "Dudette Next Door" when he became extremely drunk and abusive. He was then spiteful of how successful the episode was and said it was only a hit "because of that crappy lesbian plug". After an intervention held by Edd, Tom spent a couple months in rehab and returned back to Eddsworld sober. His favorite alcoholic drink is Smirnoff, which he started drinking from an early age as when he was young he once passed up a bottle of milk for a bottle of Smirnoff which is shown while his life was flashing before his eyes in "25th Under the Seat". Despite this, he has a hatred for diet Smirnoff, shown when he fired a bazooka at Santa's sleigh because he gave him diet Smirnoff instead of regular Smirnoff as a Christmas present. In later episodes, it was revealed Tom had turned back to drinking, in "Zombeh Attack 2" Matt tried to get help from a drunk Tom who threw up on Matt's shoes, at the end of the episode he said "Edd, lets go get me drunk." In "Zombeh Attack 3", Edd did not trust his plan of using explosive cocktails because he imagined Tom drinking all the alcohol inside the bottles and becoming drunk. However, his alcohol managed to save the group on one occasion in "Ruined", when he managed to eliminate two mummies with two empty bottles of alcohol he was carrying with him. Tom stopped drinking for a while, but was shown drunk once again in "Zanta Claws III" when he started shooting down Christmas decorations from the roofs of houses. In the Eddsworld comic "New Year", he promised not to get drunk during New Year's celebrations, but ended up waking up half naked in a bush in the middle of the countryside. Tom is the most frequently injured member of the group. So far he has been full body cast twice, in "Zanta Claws III" blown up, thrown through a security fence, crushed by a lamppost, fallen down Edd's chimney, fallen off Edd's roof, been pushed down a massive slide by a giant pencil in "Hello Hellhole", shot by multiple arrows, hit by Tord's car in "25ft Under the Seat", hit in the back of the head by two branches, hit the face by a lamppost, fallen down a pit, shoved in a bin (the similar fate as one of his clones, who was shoved in a bin twice), fallen out of a helicopter, attacked by a giant octopus in "25th Under the Seat", got into a fist fight with Zanta, has been hit over the head with a hammer in "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" and shot in the face by a laser in "Zanta Claws II" and also attacked by rabid ferrets in the episode "Hammer and Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)". In Eddsworld Comics he has been buried in the snow and ended up frozen in a block of ice then shown as an exhibit in a museum labeled, "21st century man". Other comics saw him get hit by a car while making a wish, buying a blow up sex doll which ended up exploding on him, having a heart attack during a "surprise party" held by Edd and Matt, accidentally drinking acid, believing it to be a soft drink, cracking his back while trying to pick up a penny and stabbing himself in the stomach when it started telling him what to do. When Tom visited Hell, Lucifer told him he would see him again in 6 months. It is shown that Tom is the fastest character like in Zombeh Attack Series, and also "WTFuture" and got pushed into a trap in "Ruined". Tom is skilled at playing the bass guitar, and proves so in "Zanta Claws III" when he has a guitar duel with Zanta. He owns a bass guitar which he calls Susan, who he cares for greatly, and after the events of Ruined, where Edd broke her, he keeps her in a safe that requires an eye scan to be accessed (the safe only opens if no data is found). But turned out not to need any data due to his eyes being blank, He chose Susan as his prized possession and takes it with him when the gang go on the run from Future Edd. Before Tom, when he was 13, was in Eddsworld, Edd drew Tomska in Bendee Stick form and his character was named "Tomeestick". Thomas Ridgewell :Main article: Thomas Ridgewell List Of Tom's Holy Lines *"Holy Trombones on a Pogo Stick!" ("Zombeh Nation") *"Holy Sock Puppet in a Sausage Factory!" ("Hello Hellhole") *"Holy Crap!" ("Ruined") *"Holy Pop Tarts and a Pencil Sharpener... no? I'll go over there..." ("Ruined") *"Holy Happy Holidays in a ha-------- (interrupted by trees)" ("Zanta Claws") *"Holy Toothpaste in a Suitcase!" ("Tom's Tales of Brilliance" and "Bang, Boom, Splat!") (during his 'MC Tom' Rap) *"Holy Bumblebees on a Body Board!" ("Spares") *"Holy Carrot Cake on a Kitten!" ("Spares") *"Holy Reused Joke on a Webtoon!" ("Spares") *"Holy Mongoose in a Monster Truck!" ("Moving Targets") *"Holy Beach Ball in a Blender!" ("Eddsworld Competition") (referenced by Edd, never actually said by Tom himself) *"Holy Hot Dog on a toaster!" ("Climate Change") *"Holy Bug in a Pizza Box!" ("WTFuture") *"Holy Snowflake on Jabba the Hut!" (Deleted line from "Hammer and Fail [Part 2]") *"Holy Lonely Pony Eating Macaroni!" ("The Snogre") *"Holy f- (Interrupted by gunfire)" ("The End") Alternative Forms Throughout the series Tom has many different forms and disguises. Future Tom Main article: Future Tom Future Tom appears in "WTFuture" with Future Matt to the present with an extra time machine to find Future Edd and stop him from trying to commit a paradoxical suicide, that is, by killing his past self. When Tom sees himself, he asks about the high-tech visor in place of his eyes. Future Tom reveals that when he took a laser to the face, he will develop cancer. This refers to the 2008 Eddsworld Christmas special, "Zanta Claws II". In the special, Tom is hit in the face with a laser. It could also refer to "Space Face" when Tom is zapped with a normalizer by Edd and with a lazer gun by Matt. Edd smacks Future Edd with Tom's bass, causing both Toms yell "No! Susan!!" Future Tom's laser, which Edd reflects with Matt's self-portrait, hits a street light; it crushes Future Matt and both Toms, with the latter holding the broken bass in horror. Tamara Main article: Tamara Tamara is Tom's female counterpart in a parallel universe, appearing in "Mirror Mirror". List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Tom has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. He has died the most out of the cast, totaling at ten deaths in the series canon. *Stabbed with a sword wielded by Matt in "Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005" *Jumped into a giant juicer in "Tom's Tales of Awesome" *Fell off a cliff in "Tom's Tales of Awesome" *Killed and replaced by a Matt clone in "Spares" **One of his clones was thrown away twice for wanting to go kitten shopping. *Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter in "Zombeh Nation" *Stabbed through the chest with a sword in "Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007" *Skied off the edge of a cliff and sucked into a jet engine in "Tom's Tales of Brilliance" *Deliberately impaled himself with several stakes from his unstable stake gun in "Matt Sucks" *Drowned in "Rock Bottom" *Fell to his death in a spike pit with Tord and Matt while Edd landed on top of them in "Ruined" *Crushed by a lamppost along side his future self and Matt from the future in "WTFuture" *Eaten by Matt's radioactive socks in "Date Night" Appearances Allies * Edd * Ringo * Matt * Tord (Despite not getting along, they tagged along on several adventures) * Santa Claus (2004 Christmas Special) * Demons * The Evil Director * Sergeant Hilarson (Current) * Shoe * Laurel * Matt's Grandma * Eduardo, Mark, and Jon (rivalry) * Commander Bai (Former) * Commander Bai's Crew (Former) Enemies Trivia * Tom is the youngest, being 25. *Tom is left-handed. *Tom is the shortest of the quartet (including Tord), but his hair makes him seem taller. *Tom appears to be unusually strong, sustaining most of the recoil from his harpoon gun in The End (Part 1 and 2), and being able to hold it up on its own (Part 2). *It is revealed in the comic Eyes, the deal with Tom's eyes are highly inappropriate and contagious. *When Tom had a uni-brow, he never had a mouth unless he spoke. *Tom's eyebrow was stolen by a squirrel in "Tom's Tales of Brilliance" when he travels to the future. *Tom was born without eyes because his mom was a bowling ball. That is why they appear as black holes. *Tom's hair (Steve) is spiky because his father was a Pineapple. *In "Space Face (Part 2)" his original 2004 looks can be seen briefly when Matt fries him. *Tom was called "Private Bowling Ball" after his head was shaved in Moving Targets *It is revealed in 25 ft. Under The Seat that Tom went to a prom with a coconut. *WTFuture revealed Tom can grow a beard at spontaneously, according to Tom, it is a disorder. *Tom is proven to be smartest of the trio in "Climate Change". *Tom is usually depicted as the sanest of the characters. *As revealed in "Space Face Part 2", he hates Matt. He lied about liking him during the warp speed, but later states that he is "alright" at the end, though it could have been another lie. **"Fun Dead" reveals that this is because Matt indirectly killed his father. *Tom has thrown up on Matt three times. Twice in a comic and once in an eddisode. In the comic Mystery Part 8, he vomits on Matt after he tells Tom and Edd to leave him and Anna alone as they are going to be "lovey dovey," possibly nauseating Tom. The second time was in another comic Catch, where Matt sneezes on Tom. Tom 'catches' Matt's sneeze and barfs (or sneezes) on Matt. The third time he puked on Matt was in the eddisode "Zombeh Attack 2". Zombeh Matt comes to Tom's apartment to recruit Tom to help him find the necronomicon. He finds Tom, who is drunk and before Matt can finish what he has to say, Tom immediately vomits on his shoes. *Aside from hating Christmas, it is implied that he also dislikes other holidays such as Valentine's Day as seen on the Eddsworld Valentine's cards. *While he never celebrated it, it is possible Tom did not truly hate Christmas until after the events of "Zanta Claws II", as the only time he outright attacked the holiday up to that point was when he was drunk in "Zanta Claws". *It is implied Tom knew of Tord's hideout, as he was unfazed by it is presence, as well as the fact he used similar technology to guard Susan, and rode the same tank that one could access from Edd's room. *Thomas Ridgewell, the voice of Tom, has confirmed that he would no longer voice the character after "The End", and who is replacing him is unknown. **It has been speculated that Alex L'Abbe will come back to voice him again. * Tom has been commonly known to get drunk in some episodes. *Tom is the only character whose religion is confirmed, him being a Jehovah's Witness. **This is first mentioned in "Behind The Scenes (2005)" by Tord and is toyed with in "Hello Hellhole", when Tom is not permitted through the tourist door, since he's a Jehovah's Witness. *Tom is the only character to have been seen canonly tied up, being seen in "Christmas Eddventure" after Edd realized the flaw in General Noot Noot's alibi. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Tom Ridgewell Category:Eddsworld Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Comic Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Characters Introduced in 2004 Category:Male Category:Britain